Table of Contents
Navigate the Wiki here 'Home' 'Updates' : 2301 : 2302 : 2303 : 2304 (mini-update) : 2304 : 2305 : 2306 : Story Listing 'Noble Houses' Major Houses These houses are members of the House Records. They are recognised as Royal houses, and four of the Minor Houses also once had Royal status ('Als, Texier, Eekin, Naprous) but lost it in the wars following the collapse of the Republic. There was one other royal house that was eliminated entirely. House Query - Clarke, Arrakis, and Errovus Secundus House Koriate - Incellia House Klorin - Incellia House Holy Gate - Incellia, Errovus Secondus House Hyppean - Arrakis, Errovus Secondus Minor Houses These noble houses are members of the Council of Minors with the exception of House Eekin. They generally have small populations and relatively little land, often in underdeveloped or unmanageable areas, although some of these houses are very prosperous. House Quin - Assimov, Errovus Secundus House Tsedeq - Clarke, Errovus Secundus House Bossheim - Hubbard, Errovus Secundus House Thana - Incellia, Errovus Secundus House Vanari - Arrakis, Errovus Secundus House Sanctious’Als - Arrakis, Errovus Secundus House Texier - Errovus Secondus House Kilgore - Hubbard, Arrakis, Errovus Secundus House Xicier - Arrakis, Errovus Secundus House Eekin - Clarke, Errovus Secundus House Remillard - Incellia, Errovus Secundus House Naprous - Errovus Secondus House Illborne - Errovus Secondus Unrecognised Houses Some other houses are not recognised by all houses. House Sunset Dahlia - Assimov, Oghma Extinct Houses Some houses have gone extinct after making war with other houses and either being scattered or assimilated by the victorious houses. House Dessert Scythes - Arrakis House Winter Peaks - Incellia House Choyr - Clarke, Hubbard, Assimov House of the Scarlet Hand - Incellia House Van- Arrakis (Married with Aries Corps to form House Vanari) Aries Corporation-Arrakis, Multiple other worlds (Married with House Van to form House Vanari) Apollo Corporation- Core of the Aries Corporation Herthi Corporation- Hostile Takeover by Apollo Corporation Steller Corporation- Hostile Takeover by Apollo Corporation Gorgen Corporation- Hostile Takeover by Apollo Corporation Former House Klorin Vassals House White Cricket (Defunct) House Stormborn (Defunct) House Stark (Defunct) House Theodrod (Defunct) House Xavier (Defunct) House Ironhold (Defunct) House Kiri (Defunct) House Lancaster (Defunct) House Jonagold (Defunct) House Mortis (Annexed by House Klorin) House Targelin (Annexed by House Klorin) (you can make up minor extinct houses to flesh out your own Noble Houses' backgrounds. If we track them here we can share a common background) 'The Imperium' Map of the Empire List of ACCs by House 'Known Worlds' Holy Errovus Errovus Secundus Leagueheim Stigmata Arrakis Asimov Hubbard Clarke Incellia Oghma Bradbury 'Imperial Seats' Imperium Regent Imperium Garrison Imperium Eye Imperium Fleet 'The Guilds' League of Guilds 'The Church' The Universal Church of the Celestial Sun 'Major Organizations' ﻿Council of Minors- Mediation and Discussion for the Minor Houses House Records- Discussion for the Major Houses Northern Arrakis Pact- A Union of Neighbors for Mutual Friendship Imperial Cabinet: Discussion group for the Imperial Factions Union of Incellia: To safeguard and develope Incellia 'Other Treaties' Treaty of Safe Waters (abrogated). Granted monopoly on E2 waters to the Authority Guild. Naprous-Klorin Pact (2303-2304): Short lived mutual protection pact. Bossheim-Klorin Pact (2304-): Hubbard assistance pact. Probably obsolete due to the lack of Klorin assets on Hubbard. Treaty of Keul (2306-): Offers Imperium protection from nobles and Church to the Sunset Dahlia 'Military Units' Infantry Thaumaturgists Armored Vehicles Surface to Orbit Weapons Navies Aircraft Spacecraft 'The Lore' History Story Listing Jumpgates Demon's Cough Sceptre Saints Species and Races Symbiots Maggicks